


Gavin's Birthday

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, M/M, geoff and ray give advice kind of, made up character alert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Gavin is dumb and panics and Michael goes on a very convenient trip to Jersey. </p>
<p>Rated Mature for naughty language and implied frick frack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gavin's Birthday

                Gavin got into the cab, and gave the nightclub address the the cab driver. He was on his way to his birthday get-together at the newest club downtown Austin. He got dressed up all nice, and was ready to get all bevved up and have a great night. He also brought with him a blueberry condom, packed nicely in the back of his wallet, just to be on the safe side.

                When the cab arrived at the club, Gavin was let in by the bouncer and found his friends right away. Sat there in a large circle of lounge chairs and couches was Geoff, Griffon, Burnie, Ashley, Gus, Esther, Barbara, Kara, Ray, Miles, Arryn, Jack, Caiti, Brandon, and Chris. Geoff already had a round of shots on the table for everyone.

                The group said “Happy Birthday, Gavin!” in a synchronized chorus, and he found his seat. Everyone took their initial shots, and Burnie went to go get drinks.

                Gavin’s phone buzzed in his pocket, and he checked the screen.

                Text message from Michael Jones: “Happy Birthday, Idiot. Sorry I couldn’t be there, but I’ll see you tomorrow. Have a drink for me.”

                Gavin put his phone back in his pocket. Ever since Michael told Gavin about his feelings for him, things haven’t been the same. Gavin just wanted to forget about it for a little while and have some fun on his birthday.

                As the hours passed, Gavin got more and more drinks in him. The group became smaller and smaller as it became later.

                Gavin checked his phone. Five text messages and three missed calls from Michael Jones.

                Geoff noticed him looking at his phone and gave him a nudge with his elbow. “Hey, there’s some girls over there that look like they need a dumb Brit to dance with.”

                Gavin nodded and walked over to them. Gavin spotted a particular petite blonde wearing a short black dress and red heels.

                “What could you possibly be doing sitting all by yourself, you’re the prettiest girl in this room.”

                The girl blushed, and smiled. Gavin held out his hand and she took it and stood.

                “I’m Gavin, what’s your name?”

                “Sophie.”

                “Hi, Sophie. Can I get you a drink?”

                “Sure.”

                Gavin escorted the cute blonde to the bar.

                “How does a round of tequila shots sound to you?”

                “Sounds good to me.”

                After taking 3 more rounds of shots and dancing for another hour, Geoff and Griffon were the last of Gavin’s party to leave the club.

                When both of them were substantially drunk, Gavin led Sophie off of the dance floor.

                “Do you wanna get out of here?”

                “I thought you would never ask.”

                The two left the club and Gavin hailed a taxi down. They got in and Sophie gave her address to the driver.

                She climbed into Gavin’s lap and started to kiss him. He put his hands on her hips and she ran her fingers through his hair.

                When they got to the apartment, she could barely keep her panties on long enough to open the front door.

 

                Gavin woke up the next morning in a mass of white sheets. He sat up and found his clothes on the floor. He grabbed his phone and his wallet, and left the place before she had a chance to wake up. Outside, he called a cab to get back to Geoff’s house.

 

                Gavin sat on his bed reading the texts from last night.

                “Are you mad at me or something?”

                “Why aren’t you answering your phone?”

                “Answer your phone.”

                “Goddamnit, Gavin.”

                “I finally got ahold of Geoff. Hope you had a fantastic fucking birthday you piece of shit.”

               

                The car came to a halt outside of Michael’s apartment.

                “Thanks for the ride, Geoff. I’ll call you later.”

                Gavin got out of the car and walked up to the door.

                He rang the doorbell, and Michael opened it, saw Gavin, and closed it.

                “Michael! Come on, please open the door!” Gavin kept knocking.

                The door opened again.

                “What do you want?”

                “Can I come in?”

                Michael rolled his eyes and opened the door wider. Gavin stepped inside.

                “I want to say I’m sorry for not answering my phone.”

                Michael looked annoyed. “You think that’s what this is about? You actually think I’m mad because you didn’t answer your phone at a loud nightclub?”

                “Why are you mad then?”

                “Because Geoff fucking told me why you didn’t answer your phone. He told me that you had your hands full with some slutty drunk chick.”

                “She wasn’t a slut. She was a very nice girl.”

                “I just can’t believe you would do that Gavin. After I finally got the nerve to tell you how I felt about you. I leave town and the first thing you do is find the closest thing with a pulse to stick your dick into.”

                “It wasn’t like that at all Michael. I just needed to forget about things for a while.”

                “And by ‘things’ you mean me.”

                “No, Michael… I just…”

                “You just what Gavin?”

                “I just don’t understand why you think that I’m going to stop living my life and stop trying to have fun, especially on my birthday, just because you’ve got a little crush on me.”

                Michael’s eyes were starting to sting.

                “I think you need to go.” His voice came out weak.

                “Michael… I didn’t mean—”

                “Get the fuck out.”

                Gavin turned around and left the apartment.

               

                At the office on Monday, it was brutal.

                Gavin and Michael had both stopped functioning and they didn’t speak to each other. The room was silent and hostile.

                While recording the GTA let’s play, they were both quiet, trying to do whatever Geoff said and get it over with.

                At lunch, Michael was the first to get up and leave. Ray followed him out.

                Geoff stood up and grabbed Gavin’s shirt, dragging him into Burnie’s office. Geoff scribbled: “Meeting in progress, do not disturb” on a post-it note and stuck it to the outside of the door.

                “Listen, Gavin. I don’t usually take much concern about what you and Michael are up to. I give a shit about you, but I don’t give a shit about your relationship with Michael. Until it starts to affect my job. Now I know you and Michael have been acting all weird and quiet lately, but today you guys are making that office awkward as dicks. Not to mention that I don’t think either of you said a word during that let’s play, and if you think people aren’t going to notice that, you are mistaken. Now you need to apologize for whatever stupid thing you did so you guys can go back to whatever the fuck you had going on before. Okay?”

                “Geoff…”

                “What?”

                “I fucked up.”

                “Do you want to talk about it?”

                “I just don’t know what to do…”

                Geoff sighed. He sat down next to Gavin.

                “What happened, bud?”

                “Well you know how I met that girl on Friday and we had a great time and everything was tippy toppers?”

                “Yeah…”

                “Well now Michael’s pissed at me because he professed his love for me before he left for Jersey, and he thinks that I got drunk on my birthday, ignored his phone calls, and nailed some drunk slut from the nightclub.”

                “Hold on just a second, Michael did what?”

                “Well… I went over to his place for pre-birthday bevs, and he told me that there was something he needed to tell me, and I said he could tell me anything, cause you know, he’s my boy. And he told me that he really liked me, in a more-than-friends kind of manner. And I mean… I think he’s great, but I’m not gay… At least I’m pretty sure I’m not… I just kind of had to, you know, make sure and pick up a girl to make sure I’m still into ladies…”

                “So let me get this straight. You were freaked out about Michael thinking your dumb ass is cute, so you got drunk on your birthday, ignored all of his phone calls, and nailed a drunk bitch from the club.”

                “It sounds so horrible when you put it like that, though. She was very sweet.”

                “I bet she was.” Geoff made the invisible cock blowjob hand gesture.

                “Geoff. Please.”

                “Do you, or do you not have feelings for Michael?”

                “I don’t know.”

                “Well then that’s something you need to figure out on your own. And in the meantime, apologize to him because I’m sure he’s crushed after hearing that his love interest fucked someone that wasn’t him.”

               

                “Hey. Are you alright?”

                “I don’t know.”

                “Something between you and Gavin?”

                “I guess so.”

                Michael was sat on the curb outside, when Ray came and sat next to him.

                “Do you want to tell me what happened?”

                “Well… Before I went to Jersey I did something that I had been trying to work up the courage to do for a long time. I wanted to tell Gavin how I felt about him. And we got drunk a couple days before I left to celebrate his birthday, so I actually did it. And I don’t think I’ve ever seen him look so scared or confused. I just wanted to grab the words and put them back into my mouth and shove them in the back of my head, because I think it ruined everything. Next thing I know he’s barely talking to me, and when I left he wasn’t answering my texts, and then on Friday he wasn’t answering any phone calls so I finally just called Geoff and he told me that the asshole was scoring some kind of one night stand with some drunk chick, and I just, I felt so betrayed. I mean, he never told me he felt the same way. I just expected that maybe he could. Maybe he would think about it. But I shouldn’t have been so blind. It’s Gavin. Of course the first thing he does is find a chick to bang. And I guess he should have that freedom right? It was his birthday and everything. I took a chance and told him how I felt, and it didn’t work out. I just hope I didn’t lose my best friend.”

                “I don’t think Gavin would be one to never talk to you again because of something like that. He’s an asshole sometimes, but he’s not heartless. And plus, he loves you as a friend Michael. Just talk to him and get everything sorted out and back to normal.”

                “Thanks, Ray. I really appreciate being able to talk to you.”

                “Oh, it’s nothing.”

                The two hugged, and stood up. Going back into the building, Michael and Gavin ran into each other. And like they had planned it, at the same time, in perfect unison: “I think we should talk.”

                They both smiled a little bit and nodded.

                They went outside and stood, watching each other.

                Gavin began. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t of done what I did. I just panicked, and I was scared. I didn’t think about how you felt, and I’m really sorry.”

                “I shouldn’t have come down so hard on you. I was just jealous. And you should have the freedom to do whatever you want to with your dick.”

                “Thanks.”

                “So are we cool?”

                Gavin grinned. “We are ice-cold, Michael.”

                He grabbed Michael’s face and kissed him, and Michael’s heart nearly came out of his chest.

                When Gavin let go, he smiled. “I never told you how I felt about you.”

                Michael’s eyes lit up, and he couldn’t stop smiling.


End file.
